Love has no bonderies
by kowareru ichimu iki
Summary: It's been a year since the heartless but Sora has sensed them, led by a new evil that is neither living nor dead, he set's out to traverse town to ask Leon what happens when the heartless attack there though? pairings SK, AC, TS, and maybe ROC
1. return to Traverse town

Msos: Don't own kingdom hearts sadly. note this is AFTER kingdom hearts 2 f they all get reunited and there's a happy ending but Sora and Kairi aren't in a relation-ship. also names I use that aren't from the story were suggested by my friends so I don't own them  
  
~*~  
  
~Kairi's P.O.V~  
  
I looked into the sunset with the gang, when was he ever going to realize I liked him? It had been a year since the heartless and still he insisted carrying the key blade and the chain I gave him in hollow Bastion. A voice penetrated my thoughts though, it was him  
  
"Hey Kairi, Riku you think that we could visit Traverse town, I really miss Aeris, Leon, Cloud and Yuffie."  
  
I looked at him but I could see a troubling look in his eyes, but agreed along with Riku who didn't seem to notice Soar's thoughts, a few minutes later he left.  
  
Looking at Sora I questioned him "that's not all is it Sora, I think you're hiding something from me."  
  
Sora looked at me and tried to hide the look "No I'm not hiding anything"  
  
Looking at Sora I told him the truth "You're a horrible liar ya know that Sora?"  
  
He gave me the goofy grin that melted my heart "Eh heh you're right I am, you seriously want to know the truth Kairi?"  
  
I nodded hopefully he'd tell me everything "Well I've been having these weird thoughts, like will the heartless come back, I mean I've sensed their presence the last few days and I'm worried they are gonna come back and destroy the worlds again."  
  
I looked towards Sora sympathetically and nodded "Don't worry Sora, we'll get through it if they come back, I mean we've survived them once already!"  
  
Looking at me uncertainly he told me cautiously that he sensed something worse that was leading the heartless, a creature that really has no heart, not one of the heartless, but something much worse  
  
Nodding dumbly I looked at him and said "Well we can take your gummi ship tomorrow to visit Traverse town and you can talk things out with them! But right now we should get back home, it's getting late and I'm hungry"  
  
Smiling at me he quickly said "I'll race you, on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3" Taken by surprise he rushed past me while I tried to catch him with pathetic attempts  
  
Finally he stopped when he came to my house and said "Goodnight Kairi, thanks for letting me tell you my problems" smiling cheerfully at me "Your welcome Sora" With that I kissed him on the cheek and rushed inside  
  
~Sora's P.O.V~  
  
I touched the cheek where she kissed me, I had been taken by surprise but it felt nice how she kissed me I wonder if she. No she would never like me she likes Riku, or does she? Blushing I headed home, wondering what the kiss meant.  
  
Opening the door to my house I was greeted by my mom "Hey Honey"  
  
I smiled at my mother Ruby and went to my room sorting out stuff I would want to bring for our 2 week trip  
  
After dinner I lay in my bed pondering what I should do about my Kari problem, I mean what if he rejects me, argh no she won't reject me she likes me  
  
'No she doesn't, she hates you, she loves Riku and she'll never be with you!'  
  
Shut up, she does like me, doesn't she?  
  
Doubt started to wash over me; I mean what if she really didn't like me?  
  
Pondering my problem I fell asleep  
  
~Kairi's P.O.V~  
  
I stared up at the night sky, wondering what to do about Sora; I mean I know I really liked him, but what if he didn't like me at all? I looked at the stars wondering what to do, I mean I hadn't told anyone about my feelings and I couldn't very well go up to Sora and say, 'Oh hey Sora I just want you to know I love you, anyways I have to go hang out with Aeris and Yuffie bye!'  
  
Then I knew who I could ask help from, Aeris, she started dating Cloud not to long ago (I'm not a fan of Cloud/Aeris but since there's no Tifa.)  
  
I thought on how to get her alone, and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~The next day and Kairi's P.O.V~  
  
Waking up I headed out to the dock where I saw Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Sora waiting, eheheh guess I slept in.  
  
Waving I ran up to them "Sorry guys I slept in, I was up all night thinking"  
  
On this matter Sora was curious "What were you thinking about Kairi"  
  
"Oh uh.stuff"  
  
I blushed as Selphie understood what I meant because she was giggling  
  
"Anyways are Selphie, Wakka and Tidus coming?" I asked  
  
"Oh yeah I ran into them this morning and they asked what I was doing today and I told them about the 2 week trip and invited them"  
  
I nodded and put on my little grin "So shouldn't we get going if were gonna surprise the guys at Traverse town?" I asked  
  
"All right let's go!"  
  
We threw our bags in the ship and sat down as I was having a little girl chat with Selphie quietly  
  
"So Kairi, what's the stuff you were thinking about? Let me guess, Sora!"  
  
I blushed faintly hoping no one else heard it when I checked there was no one I threw a nice little smirk at her "If I say yes will you admit to liking Tidus?"  
  
Ha payback! Selphie now blushing just sat quietly looking at the ground I grinned at her and let out a giggle and she started too and we got into our little fit of giggles heard by Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka  
  
~Sora's P.O.V~  
  
I heard their giggles, somehow I suspected it was about who they liked but I wasn't that sure, putting the gummi ship on auto drive I went up to the other 3 boys for help on my plight.  
  
"Hey guys, did you ever really like someone"  
  
I got stares from all of them and they started to laugh, Riku was first to recover "So you going to admit you love Kairi"  
  
I glared at him and hotly replied "I don't love her I just really like her" opps I kinda did myself in there.  
  
The 3 boys laughed even harder and once again Riku was first to recover "Ah don't worry man, I used to 'really like her' once too, but then I saw she liked you, plus I moved on"  
  
"I like Selphie a bit" said Tidus embarrassed  
  
I looked at Tidus and said "Don't worry, she like ya, I can tell by the way she acts around you"  
  
We started chatting when we arrived at Traverse Town we parked our Gummi ship and headed into first district into Cid's shop  
  
"Hey Cid, what's up?" The 47 year old man looked our way and his grumpy face turned into a smile  
  
"Sora, Kai Riku, Your back, and who are your 3 friends?"  
  
I smiled at him and introduced him to my friends Tidus, Wakka and Selphie  
  
"So old man how are?"  
  
Cid put a mock sorrow "You had to remind me I'm old didn't you well I'll show you!"  
  
We smiled and continued our conversation for a bit but bid him farewell until later.  
  
When we arrived at the water way which led to Leon's house we were surprised to see Donald and Goofy  
  
"Hey guys it's been so long, well a year but still!" I ran up to them and hugged them  
  
~Kairi's P.O.V~  
  
I smiled as I watched him catch up with his friends I followed them to Leon's place and when we entered we opened the door surprising everyone there.  
  
"Oh my God Kairi, how are you? We haven't seen you since the heartless!" I smiled at Yuffie when Aeris noticed my friend Selphie  
  
"And who are these 3? You must be Sora, Kairi and Riku's friends come in, well you're already in but that's beside the point"  
  
After greetings and introductions Tidus and the other wanted to look around the town so we agreed and Goofy, Donald, Aeris, Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sora and I were left in the house; looking at Sora's face I could see that it was time for business  
  
"I take it this is not a social call Sora?" This was the first Time Leon had spoken. Sora nodded  
  
"Well then let's get started, first of all though why'd you bring your 3 friends though, if this isn't business trip that means there's danger and your not one to let your friends be harmed."  
  
It was true, and I wondered why as well, well I waited for his answer and he gave it to us "I brought them because they wanted to come to Traverse town and see another world, and I couldn't say no to them because that would hurt them, plus they can fight so they're safe at the moment"  
  
Leon nodded but turned to Donald and Goofy "We came because the King sent us since he had sensed-"they were cut off by Sora  
  
"Heartless, correct? I sensed them too, but they aren't the name, they're being led by something else, not a heartless but not a human or any creature with a heart, something that's in between"  
  
Donald and Goofy nodded, while Cloud and Leon spoke up "We sensed it too, we've been wondering about it but we aren't sure, did you know about this Riku or Kairi?"  
  
I nodded slowly while Riku simply said he had noticed something but he didn't know it was the heartless.  
  
"Your friends aren't safe they should go back to Destiny Island they won't be hurt there if they aren't with you" Yuffie was always the safe one, and the 3 of us nodded of course someone spoke up at that moment  
  
"Why do you want to ship us back to Destiny Island? We have as much a right to fight the Heartless as well! After all it's called Destiny Island so we must have Destinies as well"  
  
I smiled at Selphie's courageous voice, I knew they had been there but I didn't want to get them in trouble, but Selphie had decided to do it herself  
  
~Sora's P.O.V~  
  
Laughs went around at her little speech  
  
"Well fine you can tag along but you really should be careful got it?"  
  
The 3 nodded when we heard a crash and screams outside, somebody, no not somebody something was attacking and I bet it's a heartless I heard Cloud call out "Aeris, love hide yourself take my Gummi ship"  
  
Aeris shook her head defiantly and Leon decided to speak up "Yuffie go take Aeris with you for Clouds sake we must protect the town" This time Yuffie shook her head  
  
"You need as many fighters as you can get! Plus you need someone to heal you, now shut up and get going before it destroys the town!"  
  
We all ran outside, including our 3 friends and saw my heartless attacking the town, and let me tell you my heartless had grown.a lot!  
  
We ran up and started to attack it in the third district when that salt shaker looking one I fought before came out of no where, along with many of the fat heartless with some elemental ones as well, this wasn't going to be good I could feel it!  
  
I summoned my Keyblade while everyone else got their weapons, Kairi of course had decided to stay back with Aeris, Selphie and Donald to cast spells  
  
We had done as much as we could when a heartless came out of nowhere and went straight at me aiming for my heart, I was shocked and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and waited for it to come when I heard Kairi's screams fill the city.  
  
~Kairi's P.O.V~  
  
I saw Sora's heartless attack him, but he wasn't moving, he could get killed I ran up to the scene and blocked the path to Sora, I wouldn't let them take him from me, I had waited to long and I wasn't going to give up!  
  
I braced myself as it peirced my shoulder and another setting a slash down my arm, the pain over whelming I scream and blacked out, falling onto the cold hard stone ground.  
  
~Sora's P.O.V~  
  
Opening my eye's I saw her on the ground a huge gash in her left shoulder and a slash down the arm. I looked at her and closed my eye's this wasn't real! I told Riku to Protect Kairi, I charged at the heartless one by one killing them all  
  
Once finished I ran back to Kairi's unconscious body "Kairi your so stupid, why'd you do that? You could have gotten killed" I cried my tears splashing on Kairi's pale skin waking her up  
  
~Kairi's P.O.V~  
  
"It's because I love you Sora" I rose up wincing at the pain, but I ignored it I kissed him on the lips never wanting the moment to stop because being held up in his warm embrace was intoxicating, but it was short lived because the pain was to great and I felt darkness engulfing me.  
  
~*~  
  
Msos: Hoped ya like it! I've been saving this for a while and I've decided to post it, in any case I hope you enjoyed it, R&R flame me if you like it still criticism and your opinion and I'll except it bye all  
  
You know you love me  
  
Millennium Spirit of Shadows 


	2. Confessions don't work, actions do

First chapter was Destinies Islanders P.O.V this time it's going to be Traverse Towns citizens, I'm also changing some age differences sorry but they aren't true in KH there's only a year age difference for Yuffie and Squall, maybe 2 but if you've played the Final Fantasy games you know what I mean, and as for Cloud and Aeris, well Aeris is gonna have to be 2 years younger since in Final Fantasy she's older than cloud.  
  
Don't own kingdom hearts.But I want to sue them for the ending they gave us! ~*~  
  
~Yuffie's P.O.V~  
  
I still had no idea what to do, ever since we first met I had loved him, I questioned weather I should ask Aeris for help or not, I mean she was like a big sister to me.  
  
I approached Aeris for help, but I turned back, I knew Squa- I mean Leon didn't love me, I was only a child to him, a brattish, impy, mischievous, child. That was all I'd ever be to him, and nothing more.  
  
He only smiled to everyone but me, when ever someone made a mistake he would say its okay to me he'd just raise and eyebrow, to everyone when he did something wrong to them he'd keep his emotionless face, but to me he'd just glare and move on, why did he torture me? Did he enjoy it?  
  
I had this silly crush to him ever since the heartless and he knew but he didn't know it had evolved, my crush evolved into really liking him, to loving him. I didn't know how it did it so fast but I've loved everything about him for 2 years, but I felt like giving up, he was ignorant to the fact on what I felt for him, yet everyone else knew.  
  
What can I do to get his attention? Perhaps a dress would snare his attention, no that's a little too far; maybe just a skirt would be fine, 1 that isn't to tight though.  
  
I have to ask Aeris for help this time though, "Hey Aeris, I'm going *gulp* shopping for some new clothes, could you help" I knew she was a crazy shopper and make me do soooo many things while shopping I would die but I had no one else.  
  
"Sure Yuffie what did you have in mind" She was grinning at me, even not showing it you could so tell  
  
"Ummm, if I tell you no giggling! I want a skirt" I blushed, it was so un Yuffieish, but then again I had grown into a 19 year old.  
  
"Ahh trying to get Squalls attention huh?" I blushed an even darker shade of red  
  
"Heh so you caught me"  
  
Aeris gave me a real grin now and ushered me out the door, she knew Leon was still in the house so she went to Cloud in the kitchen and told him "Cloud distract our dear Leon for an hour or so please, our little Yuffie's going to try and get his attention, by wearing a skirt!"  
  
I looked back and glared at Aeris and Cloud who were laughing loudly when Leon came down, "What's with the laughing?" Deprived of their happy moment they glared at Leon  
  
I was just looking down as I heard him say "I'm off to train" and I heard him walk out the door.  
  
"Come on Aeris, hurry up!" I beckoned her out the door for our little shopping spree in her words and left. Of course Cloud had to give Aeris a kiss on the lips and left as well.  
  
About 45 minutes later I was in line for a for a denim skirt, A white sleeve-less top and a black denim vest with a collar raised up, something suggested by Aeris. When finished we got back home and I got dressed up in my new clothes and walked around in them with a pair of knee high tan boots that thankfully didn't have high heels.  
  
While walking I saw Leon enter and I ran up to him "SQUALLLLLL!!! ER I MEAN LEOOOON"  
  
"Sorry Leon looks like I shouldn't have bought that ice cream for her, but she used the puppy eyes on me, you know how I can't resist them" Leon nodded and I spoke up  
  
"Right, I've got to go get some things from my room I'll be down later"  
  
~Leon~  
  
Yuffie was wearing a skirt? A SKIRT? My mind must be playing tricks on me. I followed her up to her room in a daze knocking the door; I opened it "Yuffie?"  
  
I saw Yuffie was definitely in a skirt, which was surprising "Leon could you please stop staring? It's kind of embarrassing"  
  
I blushed and turned away, how was it that I could blush at her but never did round Rinoa? Do I possibly have feelings for her? I shook my head mentally and spoke up because of the un easy silence "Um you look nice in that skirt Yuff, did you just get it?"  
  
Yuffie nodded but gave Squall A quick response "Look squall I'm getting into my regular clothes because I think I'll ruin the skirt if I train in it, plus I want to save it for a special occasion"  
  
I nodded briefly and left, when I heard someone knock at the door, "Aeris get the door will you, I need to do something"  
  
I really did not like the salesmen who found my place so I got my friend to answer the door for me. I heard "Oh my god" from Aeris, and I think it was someone we knew so I rushed to the door to find Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Riku and 3 other people  
  
I gave a nod to them and we went through introductions, then his 3 fiends left to look round town, and I looked back to Sora's face to find it looking serious  
  
"I take it this is not a social call Sora?" This was the first Time I had spoken, and replying to the question Sora nodded  
  
"Well then let's get started, first of all though why'd you bring your 3 friends though, if this isn't business trip that means there's danger and your not one to let your friends be harmed."  
  
"I brought them because they wanted to come to Traverse town and see another world, and I couldn't say no to them because that would hurt them, plus they can fight so they're safe at the moment"  
  
I nodded again but turned to Donald and Goofy "We came because the King sent us since he had sensed-"they were cut off by Sora  
  
"Heartless, correct? I sensed them too, but they aren't the name, they're being led by something else, not a heartless but not a human or any creature with a heart, something that's in between"  
  
Donald and Goofy nodded, while Cloud and I spoke up "We sensed it too, we've been wondering about it but we aren't sure, did you know about this Riku or Kairi?"  
  
I nodded slowly while Riku simply said he had noticed something but he didn't know it was the heartless.  
  
"Your friends aren't safe they should go back to Destiny Island they won't be hurt there if they aren't with you" Yuffie was right on this one, and the 3 nodded and of course someone spoke up at that moment  
  
"Why do you want to ship us back to Destiny Island? We have as much a right to fight the Heartless as well! After all it's called Destiny Island so we must have Destinies as well"  
  
I grinned the kid had guts, but that wasn't enough, but I guess I could give them a chance. We laughed a little then heard an ear piercing scream, Cloud and I tried to send the girls to the gummi ship but to no avail, in the end we went out side to find heartless.  
  
When we fought I saw Yuffie having a hard time so I went closer to guard her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I couldn't be helpless like I was last time. Gripping my Gun blade I ran up and slashed a heartless that was right behind her, as we fought along side each other I could tell we were stealing glances at each other. After a bit we heard Kairi giving a scream, Sora of course shocked and angered started to kill things with so much force it was unbelievable.  
  
In a few minutes nothing was left and Sora knelt down beside Kairi, the rest of us left them alone because we knew they would need a few minutes.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
"Yeah Squall?"  
  
It was now or never "I want to tell you something."  
  
Now she was looking at me confused, I couldn't bring myself to say it because I was to weak, I looked down at Yuffie, the girl who cheered me on since we were young, the girl that stood by my side, the girl I loved I found enough courage pulled her closer and kissed her soft lips gently for what seemed forever, it was forever, it was because I never wanted it to end. When I let go I smiled at her "I love you"  
  
~*~ TBC (even though I have no clue what that means.)  
  
Have a great school year, won't update anything till next week 


	3. the new girl

Don't own kingdom hearts  
  
Love has no Boundaries Chp3 The new girl  
  
I sighed as I watched Kairi and Sora snuggling on the couch, it was sad, even Tidus and Selphie had gotten together. Yet here I was alone still, I seriously needed to get out of the house. I picked up the key blade of darkness and I headed to third district where I could usually find heartless to fight.  
  
When I got there I was a girl with ebony hair and eyes that could paralyze you with one glare, they were an ice blue azure and they were looking menacingly at the heartless attacking her. I rushed into the battle to help her because there were many heartless surrounding her.  
  
Slash, block, slash, parry, block slash I continued a routine like this until all the heartless were gone. I looked to the girl on the ground after she had fallen and smiled holding out my hand "I'm Riku" I offered.  
  
The girl smiled and took my hand "Tau, we make a pretty good team don't we?" I nodded and we laughed.  
  
~Tau~  
  
I smiled at the boy who had just helped me; Riku was his name I think... Anyways When I got up and introduced myself, we laughed but then I winced as I felt a pain go through my arm.  
  
Riku noticed the gash on my arm and he offered me a potion. I took it gratefully and debated whether he could be trusted or not. He told me his friend was the key blade master and I knew I could trust him. I asked him to let me meet him and Riku complied. He was really nice.  
  
We walked to where he was staying Aerith's place, which rung a bell I must of heard it from my friends, lets see I think it was Vincent wasn't it? I shrugged off the feeling and we walked in silence until Riku asked, "Tau I was wondering, what do you know about the heartless?"  
  
I thought about it but I simply said "Once I meet the Keyblade master I will tell all"  
  
We finally arrived and Riku suggested I get my arm patched up before I meet the key blade master. I nodded and he took me to a room which belonged to Aerith and Yuffie, another familiar name. My wound was quickly healed and I was taken into a room with couches and a table. I seated myself down and looked at the people in the room and before anyone could ask I said "I suppose you want to know about what's going on with the heartless"  
  
The room was silent so I decided to continue "Okay you all know about the heartless 2 years ago so I won't even bother with that but I'm sure your all in the dark about this years fiasco of the Heartless"  
  
The room nodded and I went on "You know how everyone has a dark side, well planet do too and that's where the low lives and criminals live. Now the Heartless are spawning there and are binding with the low lives into stronger beings and since their born in the world they get an even greater power boost. Now no one knows where the doors to the shadow world is except the people inhabiting it but I've figured out that it leads into one world called Taydr"  
  
I took a breath and continued my yarn "You may off seen stars disappearing and think those are worlds but they aren't. These new and improved heartless can steal everyone's inner hopes, thoughts and wishes which are stars surrounding the world. As for the power leading them well they are the powers that influenced Ansem, they have hired all the villains of the world and are using Ansem as well. The power a few days ago was taken over and is now controlled by Sepiroth, Seifer, Kuja and Seymour"  
  
I stopped there because of the growing I heard from some of the people in the room "I see you know them"  
  
"Yeah, but how do you know all this?"  
  
Tau smiled "I was wondering if you'd ask me, I learned it from Rhinoa, Vincent, Rikku, Dagger, Zidane, RedXIII, and umm what's his name... Obdeck!"  
  
The room was silent but Yuffie was the first to ask, "Can you take us to them, they were our friends in hollow bastion and we haven't seen them in over 10 years..." I studied their faces and they seemed Seren so I got up and said Follow me.  
  
I jumped over the crates at the end of the water way and there I knocked on the wall and the door opened. "Guys I'm back and I've brought some friends"  
  
Vincent and Red XIII my closest friends stopped what they were doing to greet me. The book Vin had been reading dropped and he stuttered "c-c- Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie?"  
  
~Riku~  
  
Yuffie squealed and ran up to Vincent hugging him, "Vinnie!" Squall raised an eyebrow and when he saw a girl with long dark raven hair clad in blue approach him timidly he backed away. Yuffie let Vincent go and walked up to Squall and held his hand. 


End file.
